


Доверие

by Rabbits_Brothers



Series: На задворках Изумрудного города [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Изломанная жизнь — и психика. Изломанная страсть, изломанная… любовь. И к чёрту, даже если кто-то увидит.





	Доверие

В тюремной библиотеке тихо и пусто — не считая Тобиаса Бичера, который стоит возле шаткого стеллажа с пачками бумаг. Ненадёжная опора, здесь ничто не надёжно… Голова опущена, лоб до боли вжат в острый угол стеллажа — как тот до сих пор не опрокинулся и бумаги не рассыпались, — руки стиснуты у бёдер в кулаки.  
Тобиас на грани, снова на грани; это видно по напряжённой спине, дрожащим плечам, широкому тёмному пятну пота, проступившему на застиранной футболке между лопаток. Всё ещё держится, пытается сбежать в тишину и иллюзорный покой библиотеки — вон, даже книга какая-то на полу валяется, должно быть, выпала из руки, — но от самого себя ему не сбежать.  
От самого себя, чёрт подери, не сбежать никому.  
Крис Келлер подходит к Бичеру сзади — нарочно ступая погромче, чтобы его шаги были узнаваемы. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Тобиас, не сразу поняв, кто подбирается к нему со спины, попытался ударить; драка в планы Келлера сейчас совершенно не входит.  
— Крис, — Тобиас узнаёт шаги, но по-прежнему не меняет позы — даже кулаки не разжались. — Я сейчас… не в лучшем состоянии…  
— Знаю. Вижу, — Келлер опускает тяжёлую руку на плечо Бичера, осторожно разворачивает его лицом к себе, заставив отлепиться от стеллажа. — Ну иди сюда, иди… всё хорошо, я рядом… — он обхватывает лицо Тобиаса ладонями, и тот, рвано выдохнув, сам тянется за поцелуем, стонет в рот, чуть выгибается, прижимаясь пахом.  
Вот так. Всё хорошо. Не пытается оттолкнуть — уже хорошо. Иногда, конечно, помогает обнять его силой — но далеко не всегда.  
Крис гладит спину Бичера с нажимом, вылизывает рот, спускается ладонями на бёдра. Тобиас неразборчиво мычит, его тело в объятиях Келлера расслабляется — ещё не до конца, но первый шаг уже сделан.  
— Увидят, — говорит Тобиас в перерыве между поцелуями, и у него вырывается смешок. — Охраннички. Увидят, растаскивать начнут… суки позорные… любят делать вид, что здесь никто не ебётся, мешать, если по согласию… а если и правда помощь нужна, так хрен её от них дождёшься…  
При последних словах по телу Тобиаса проходит дрожь, и Крис спешит с силой сжать его в объятиях. Ну конечно. Снова Шиллингер.  
Сраные воспоминания. Никому от них не избавиться.  
Никому не сбежать от себя.  
— Боишься? — Келлер ухмыляется, и Бичер опять отвечает коротким смешком. — Что увидят?  
— Боюсь?.. Да не особо, — Тобиас прерывисто вздыхает, снова чуть расслабляется в его объятиях. — Я… если бы ты не подошёл, я бы, наверное, громить тут всё начал… Это бы точно увидели. И было бы хуже.  
— Хуже, — продолжая усмехаться, соглашается Крис. Ещё раз целует Бичера, проводит ладонью по спине. — А хочешь, подрочу тебе? Прямо здесь? Пока никто не видит… а хоть бы и увидели, блядь.  
— Если увидят, не миновать карцера. Обоим, — улыбка Тобиаса становится шире, но глаза темнеют от предвкушения. — Хочу… хочу. Прямо здесь, да. Похуй, если что. Мне давно уже похуй.  
— Знаю, — Келлер берёт Бичера за плечи, мягко толкает в укромный угол за стеллажами, заполненными книгами и бумагами, к окрашенной стене. — Мне тоже. Но всё-таки постарайся… не шибко шуметь…  
— Постараюсь, — Тобиас откидывается к стене, выдыхает. — Постараюсь молчать… или рот мне зажмёшь…  
— Зажму… — Келлер тянет футболку Тобиаса вверх, ныряет рукой в штаны и бельё, обхватывает и чуть мнёт член и яички, начинает ласкать, одновременно другой рукой притянув Бичера за затылок к своему плечу. — Тоби… — совсем тихо шепчет он в самое ухо.  
— М-м-м… Крис… — совсем тихо, словно самому себе, откликается Бичер. Чуть прижмуривается, кусает губы, чувствуя, как наливается член в руке Келлера.  
Тобиас доверчивый, льнёт, хочет ласки, хочет совсем не того, что давал ему Шиллингер… Тот никогда его таким не видел. Не увидит. Почему-то это вызывает у Келлера прилив удовольствия. Что-то, что может принадлежать только ему. И имя, едва слышно слетевшее с губ Бичера, тоже — только его. Такое тихое, будто Тобиас ласкал сам себя, думая о Крисе. Келлер крепче сжимает рукой его плоть, зарывается в запах, в загривок, целует, проводит языком по выступающим косточкам позвонков и чувствует, как Бичер сладко вздрагивает.  
Тобиас бормочет ещё что-то — неразборчиво, сквозь зубы. Пытается спрятать лицо у Келлера на плече, обхватывает его одной рукой за шею. Изломанная жизнь — и психика. Изломанная страсть, изломанная… любовь?.. А, к чёрту. К чёрту, даже если кто-то сейчас увидит. Наверное. Он снова тихо выстанывает имя Криса, вскользь мазнув лицом ему по шее, и пытается податься в ласкающую руку.  
Келлер двигает рукой быстрее, они оба дышат чаще. Утыкается носом в ставший влажным висок, у самой кромки волос, вдыхает, как мог бы втянуть дорожку кокаина. Кажется, он подсел на запах Тобиаса, чуть горьковатый и немного животный. Будто зверя долго держали в тесной клетке, не заботясь лишний раз её чистить, да ещё и пытались дрессировать. Интересно, на воле он пах так же?.. Пальцы зарываются в русые волосы, сбегают на загривок, на лопатки, ловят дрожь. В собственном паху тоже мучительно тянет. Крис несколько раз тычет лицом в скулу Бичера, побуждая того поднять голову, и целует в губы, быстро пройдясь языком по нёбу.  
Тобиас сперва приоткрывает губы, а потом и отвечает на поцелуй, ловит язык Криса своим, позволяет им сплестись, словно двум живым влажным змеям. Гадюкам, хули. Высовывающиеся изо рта гадюки — вполне сюжет для кошмара… или для плохого прихода… Он толкается в руку Келлера ощутимее, соскальзывает рукой ему на спину, кладёт вторую на бедро — больше тактильного контакта, больше возможности почувствовать себя живым. Переломанным, но, сука, живым. Изменённым. Разбитым и склеенным заново — словно упавшая со стола чашка, неопрятные потёки клея по кривым сколам, уродливое подобие прежней формы…  
— Ещё, — чуть слышно шепчет Бичер и, не сдержавшись, стонет. — Чёрт… зажми рот… ты обещал…  
— Сколько захочешь… — так же тихо отзывается Келлер, гладит его член с нажимом, несколько раз обводит головку большим пальцем, раскрывая щель, едва ощутимо царапает ногтем. Зажимает рот Тобиаса ладонью, чувствуя в её сердцевине влажное, тёплое дыхание. Бичер мычит ему в руку, жмурясь. — И зажму… Я выполняю свои обещания. Кто бы что ни говорил…  
Он жадно всматривается в лицо Тобиаса, словно желая запомнить каждую эмоцию, каждую вздрогнувшую мелкую морщинку и складочку. Потом отнимает руку и снова целует, лижет щетинистую полоску над верхней губой, прихватывает подбородок.  
— Тоби, чёрт…  
— А, блядь, да… нравится, когда по имени называешь… Крис… — Тобиас вздрагивает мучительно и сладко, теперь, кажется, эти понятия переплелись для него воедино, стали одним целым. Сладко всё, что мучительно, и мучительно всё, что сладко… Неровно обстриженный ноготь Келлера слегка царапает нежную кожицу, и Бичер невнятно скулит в зажимающую рот ладонь, неловко целует её полуоткрытыми губами. Ноги подгибаются, по позвоночнику проходят сладкие разряды — Я так… я ж так скоро и спущу…  
— И спусти… Хочу, чтобы ты спустил, Тоби, — шепчет Келлер на ухо Бичеру, мажет губами за ним, прихватывает мочку. Кажется, можно сойти с ума от запаха Тобиаса, от того, как он дрожит в его руках, принимает, отзывается. — Мой Тоби…  
Его. Прирученный. И всё-таки дикий. Это нравится больше всего. Крис двигает рукой, теребит головку члена Бичера более частыми мелкими движениями.  
— А, да… блядь… — Тобиас вцепляется в Келлера, в ношеную застиранную футболку на широкой спине, утыкается лицом ему в шею, во влажную, островато и возбуждающе пахнущую потом кожу. Мучительно-сладко вздрагивает всем телом и чувствует, как сперма начинает выплёскиваться из члена на пальцы Криса. Ноги ватные, в ушах шумит, хочется осесть на пол — но зато больше не хочется разгромить всё в этой сраной библиотечке, поскидывать книги со стеллажей, а потом повалить и их. — Блядь… Крис…  
Келлер обхватывает его поперёк талии, удерживает от падения, притягивает к себе. Рука влажная от семени, в воздухе тоже пахнет семенем. Пахнет Тоби. Он всё еще тяжело дышит, обмякший, тяжёлый, странно близкий. Близкий чему-то, что отзывается в груди Криса Келлера. Он прочёсывает волосы Тобиаса от виска, приподнимая его голову.  
— Легче стало?..  
— Легче, ага… намного… — Бичер смотрит в лицо Келлера из-под чуть прикрытых век, постепенно выравнивает дыхание. Медленно берёт его руку двумя своими, подносит ко рту, слизывает собственную сперму — солоноватые белёсые потёки. — Ты… тоже хочешь, да?.. Как хочешь? Меня ноги не держат… — у Тобиаса вырывается смешок. — Не против на коленях постоять…  
Келлер внимательно смотрит потемневшими глазами на то, что делает Тобиас, как тот касается языком его перепачканных семенем пальцев.  
— Хочу, — Крис улыбается. — Постой. Или хочешь, на пол сядем, так подрочишь…  
Он слышал, как Бичер оттяпал кусок члена тому доебучему итальяшке, но отлично понимает — с ним такого не будет. Или не сейчас. В любом случае, он просто хочет дать Тоби выбор.  
— Боишься, что откушу? — Тобиас улыбается, но тут же его лицо становится серьёзным. — Прости, шутить пытаюсь… знаю, не боишься… Можем на пол сесть, да. Если хочешь. Подрочу, а потом слижу… и целоваться будем… — он шагает к Крису вплотную, кладёт руки ему на плечи, чуть сжимает — как тогда, когда впервые признался в любви.  
Келлер накрывает его руки, не отрывая взгляда от глаз, берёт в свои, опускается на пол и тянет Тобиаса за собой. Они приваливаются спинами к белой, только полгода назад заново выкрашенной стене, и Крис притягивает к себе Бичера за шею для поцелуя. Во рту чуть солоно от спермы, тепло и влажно, и хочется нырнуть языком глубже.  
Тобиас приоткрывает рот, впускает язык Криса, сплетается с ним своим. Сейчас о двух голодных змеях не думается, по телу разливается сытая удовлетворённость, соскользнуть бы на пол, головой Келлеру на колени, поджать ноги и полежать так чуток… и пусть бы Крис зарылся пальцами в волосы, помассировал, у них ведь есть ещё немного времени… Но нет. У Криса на джинсах внушительная выпуклость, и Тобиас, нехотя разорвав поцелуй и прерывисто вздохнув, накрывает её ладонью сквозь ткань, гладит, слегка сжимает, чувствуя, как от этого простого прикосновения разливается внутри тепло.  
Странное дело, но благодаря их близости он перестаёт чувствовать себя рассыпавшейся по полу мозаикой, которую, собрав когда-то, не удосужились приклеить к листу…  
Келлер довольно выдыхает, откидывает голову, уперевшись затылком в стену, будто вслушивается в собственные ощущения от касаний Тобиаса. Хорошо. Блядь, хорошо. Желание как кайф бежит по жилам. Остро, сладко и… лучше, чем просто физическое удовольствие. Больше. Не так, как с другими. Он кладёт ладонь на спину Тобиаса, гладит с лёгким нажимом, позволяя Бичеру ласкать так, как ему захочется. Тепло руки ощущается сквозь плотную ткань, и приходится сдержать стон, он срывается глухим мычанием со сжатых губ.  
— Тоби… да…  
Бичер улыбается, на пару секунд это почти похоже на его прежнюю мягкую улыбку. Сжимает пальцы чуть плотнее, всё ещё не расстёгивая ширинку Келлера, продолжая ласкать сквозь ткань. Склоняется ближе, целует в уголок губ — плотно сжатых, челюсть напряжена, Крис так старается не застонать… Тобиас опускает голову ниже, трётся лицом о влажную шею Келлера и довольно вздыхает, чувствуя, как широкая тёплая ладонь поглаживает по спине сквозь футболку.  
— Бля, Тоби… — вырывается у Криса на выдохе. Ладонь скользит под футболку Бичера, гладит кожу, чуть царапая короткими ногтями. Напряжение в паху становится почти невыносимым. — Рассстегни… расстегни чёртовы джинсы…  
Он мог бы сам, но хочется, чтобы это сделал Тобиас. Хочется, чтобы коснулся его, обхватил член, почувствовал, какое вызывает желание.  
— Расстегну… расстегну, да… — Тобиас тоже дышит неровно и поверхностно; он только что кончил, и возбуждение несильное, но всё же в паху слегка тянет — томительно и сладко. Слишком заводит реакция Криса на простую ласку… — В следующий раз зубами расстегну, хочешь? А сейчас просто… — он нарочито медленно тянет вниз молнию на джинсах Келлера, неловко приспускает их одной рукой, второй обнимая Криса за шею, высвобождает из трусов налитой, истекающий смазкой член. — У тебя так стоит… — он обхватывает тяжёлый горячий ствол ладонью, начинает медленно ласкать по всей длине, тянется за поцелуем, глядя на Келлера затуманенными глазами из-под полуприкрытых век.  
— Ага, на тебя стоит… Нравится?.. — Крис ухмыляется сквозь стон, тут же смотрит опьяненным взглядом, целует Тобиаса в губы, снова стонет на выдохе. Горячо, сладко. От руки Бичера по телу расходятся волны острого удовольствия, которое хочется продлить. Хорошо, что ласкает медленно, видимо, чувствует. Или тоже хочет растянуть? Тоже хочет подольше… — Ага, в следующий раз можешь зубами… — он зарывается Тобиасу в шею, целует, лижет языком пряно пахнущую потом кожу, ласкается щекой. Слегка ёрзает на полу, стараясь толкнуться в руку сильнее. — Тоби… Так…  
— Нравится, ага… что тоже на меня течёшь… как я на тебя… — откликается Тобиас, прерывисто и довольно вздыхает, когда Крис начинает полизывать его шею. Сладко, сладко и почти нежно, и впору забыть, что они сидят на полу в тюремной библиотеке, и если их здесь застанут за дрочкой, то поволокут в карцер… охраннички готовы закрывать глаза, только если ебёшься за закрытой дверью своей камеры после отбоя, при выключенном свете… Бичер плотнее сжимает загрубевшую за время заключения ладонь, слегка сминает в кулаке крупную, влажную от смазки головку, растирает скользкие капли по стволу. Ненадолго выпускает член Келлера, переходит к яичкам, перекатывает их в ладони, слегка оттягивает — тяжёлые, налитые, бархатистые. В следующий раз надо будет взять в рот…  
— Крис… — неразборчиво бормочет он и снова тянется за поцелуем.  
Келлер приглушенно мычит. От прикосновений Бичера сладко тянет во всем теле. В эти прикосновения хочется зарыться… и забыть — что-то. Как можно зарыться в его шею, тереться о неё и снова целовать губы, такие отчаянные, нежные, будто опьянённые. Кажется, они оба пьяны друг от друга, как от грёбаного «Лунного света». Открыли друг в друге по недостающей половинке луны… В паху жжёт все сильнее, и Крис снова шепчет имя Бичера на выдохе, пробует его на языке, перекатывает кончиком. Невнятно ругается, сжимает загривок Тобиаса.  
Тобиас улыбается в поцелуй. Приятно осознавать, что Крис Келлер теряет от тебя контроль, слушать невнятные ругательства и собственное имя, произносимое хриплым полушёпотом, чувствовать, как вздрагивает в ладони напряжённый, готов излиться ствол… Излиться белыми струями, похожими на молоко.  
Млечный путь, Лунный свет. Яд в крови, яд в душе, сладкий и одурманивающий. Яд, что есть смерть и жизнь — два в одном. Впитавшийся в тебя навсегда, ставший с тобой одним целым. Яд, без которого больше не будет — тебя.  
— Кончишь для меня, да? — снова смыкаются губы, сплетаются языки, смешивается дыхание. Бичер водит ладонью по члену Келлера от головки до основания, начинает поглаживать второй рукой яйца, сам постанывает от удовольствия. — Только для меня… мой… доверившийся волк…  
— Да… — краткое слово между поцелуями, между выдохами, между ударами сердца. Краткий ответ на всё сразу. Крис засасывает нижнюю губу Тоби, удерживает, отпускает. Отпускает себя. Горячая влага льётся в ладонь Бичера, капает на спущенные джинсы, на обнажённую кожу. Келлер издаёт протяжный глухой стон, вздрогнув всем телом. Пряный запах, молочный цвет. Шея Бичера влажная и тёплая.  
Крис вдыхает полной грудью, и кажется, сейчас в библиотеке не осталось других запахов, кроме их, ароматы пыли, бумаги и книг потонули в запахе семени, пота и кожи, что получила ласку. Тобиас тоже ласкается о него, не спешит подниматься, и какие-то мгновения они просто поглощают друг друга носами. Наконец Келлер отрывается, поднимает голову.  
— Волк, говоришь? И доверился же волчонку, вот дела…  
— Ага, доверился… — Тобиас усмехается, подносит испачканную руку ко рту, чуть медлит, словно приноравливаясь, а потом слизывает белые потёки спермы — почти демонстративно, широкими движениями языка. — Обещал же, что слижу… а мне нравится, когда волчонком зовёшь…  
Он обнимает Криса второй рукой за шею, прижимается грудью к груди, ртом ко рту — зная, что делится оставшимся на языке солоноватым вкусом спермы. Вздыхает сыто, довольно, умиротворённо. Раздрай внутри улёгся — пусть и на время.  
— Ты во мне раздербанку успокаиваешь, — негромко говорит Тобиас и склоняет голову Келлеру на плечо. — Странно, да?..  
Он снова вздыхает и ещё раз почти по-звериному ласкается лицом о влажную шею Криса.  
— Да… — соглашается Крис. — Но не менее странно, чем-то, что ты успокаиваешь мою, — он зарывается пальцами в русые волосы Тобиаса, слегка чешет, как мог бы почесать пса… или того же волка. Внутри и правда улеглось что-то стылое, спряталось за тёплый угол, перестало ныть. Келлер знает, что это ненадолго, но любая передышка ценна. Тем более, что случались они всегда нечасто. С появлением Тоби — чаще. — Надо подниматься. Скоро чёртов МакМанус явится, или Пит Мари… или ещё кто.  
— Ага, — Тобиас улыбается, и на секунду в его улыбке мелькает шальное, бесшабашное — тут же снова сменившееся странной нежностью. — Пойдём… чёрт, а мне нравится, когда в волосах чешешь…  
Они поднимаются с пола, и Тобиас позволяет себе ещё на пару секунд склонить голову Крису на плечо, потереться щекой о кожу. За таким если и застанут, ничего страшного не случится — рявкнут в худшем случае. А что пахнет сейчас в библиотеке не книжной пылью, а сексом — нюхайте на здоровье, дорогие охраннички. Не пойман — не виноват.  
— Я люблю тебя, — совсем тихо говорит Бичер. И Келлер, отвечая без слов, прижимается губами к его виску.


End file.
